kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Extra: The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 1
The Daily Life of Gu Bera No. 1 (Chuseok 2010 Special) was released on Naver (but not on Webtoons) after Episode 32. For general information about this series, see The Daily Life of Gu Bera. There is no official English translation since Webtoons opted not to release this on their English website. Summary It begins with Currygom preparing a meal, but after a while she loses her color and becomes a Whitegom (white bear). Next, Leez, Asha, and Ruche appear wearing traditional Korean hanboks. Leez and Asha argue before Ruche decides to do a theme lottery and brings out a large box. Leez draws a slip of paper which says "Gender Change Special", which is followed by a scene of Brilith, Leez, and Asha as their cool male counterparts. Leez is excited that she finally looks cool, but when Asha threatens her with a bhavati marut spell, she quickly draws from the box again. It soon becomes obvious that all the slips of paper say "Gender Change Special" so Asha next threatens Ruche with the spell, prompting Ruche to come up with new themes. The next theme is "The Daily Life of Gu Bera". Leez suddenly appears in a high school uniform, and below her is an explanation that all characters will appear as high school students with the abilities of normal humans. Leez's information (surname comes first in Korea) is given as an example: Gu Bera, junior, Class 12, mediocre grades, strong for a girl, amazing figure, average height, butter face, and no skills suitable for real life. As Gu Bera (Leez) laments that her stats are even worse now, Asha yells that class is about to start. Gu Bera thinks to herself that the magicians must be pretty lame now that their magic is gone. Then Lee Asha (junior, Class 12) and Jung Brill (junior, Class 11) appear with excellent attributes and popularity, causing Gu Bera to complain how unrealistic this actually is. When the list of ranked math scores for classes 11 and 12 is posted, Lee Asha and Jung Brill appear at the top, while Gu Bera and Kim Babo are at the bottom. New room assignments are based on the list, so Lee Asha and Jung Brill depart for Class 11. In Class 12, Kim Babo (Korean: Kim Idiot) (junior, Class 12) suggests that he and Gu Bera should eat snacks together. When Gu Bera asks him about his spiral glasses, he tells her that they allow him to see who is coming down the hallway, not with magic but because he hacked one of the school's security cameras. Instead of the teacher approaching, he sees the school bullies Kim Gandal (senior, Class 1) and Choi Maru (senior, Class 5) on their way instead. Kim Babo (who deliberately became the lowest-ranked student in order to draw the bullies to himself) deduces that they are targeting the school's second-lowest ranked student, Gu Bera, and tells her to hurry up and escape. He drops her out of the classroom window against her will, but she manages to grab the ledge on her way down, in view of the class on the next floor down, where Park Kazu (junior, Class 4) laughs at her. Because of the situation in her own classroom, she decides to drop down to the balcony below when she spots Shin Gu, a freshman with an unbuttoned shirt and a six-pack, sitting on the balcony reading a book. When he looks up and asks her if she only wears one color, she drops down and kicks him in the face. Currygom's comment Even the special episodes are cut off in the middle now. List of Gu Bera characters appearing in this episode In order of appearance: Afterword "My stats were already bad... How could they get worse...? 'Gu Bera'!? Sounds like a booger!" ■ In this episode, you could tell I was in a hurry by looking at the artwork. There's no need to be surprised by the sudden change in drawing style! It's because I didn't have time to draw it my usual way... I'll revert to my original style for Episode 33. The only time I draw this way in the official webtoon is for the occasional comedy scenes. ■ Their ages in the main story have no connection to their ages in this side story. They were all decided based on how I needed them to be. Lee Asha and Jung Bril were originally mistakenly shown as Asha Rahiro/Brilith Ruin, but it's been fixed. ■ The reason it ended where it did is because in the progression of this side story, there are characters who haven't appeared in the main story yet. So episode No. 2 can only happen after the new characters have been introduced in the main story. Of course, if this curry bear could keep her mental focus intact, the main story would be told instead of a side story such as this, which only happens when my mind has left for the Andromeda galaxy because it suffered from a multi-day strike. (I can take one or two days of damage...) But what happens if the curry bear loses her mind again before the new characters are introduced in the main story? Umm... Hmm...? We'll worry about that when it happens. ■ I'm sorry for those who were expecting Episode 33... I'll try to focus properly and work on the main story. Notes * The fan translator spelled the name "Goo Bera" but Currygom spelled it "Gu Bera". The wiki is using Currygom's spelling. * "Shin Gu" is a variation of God Kubera's nickname in Korean, Shinku. Category:Gu Bera